Vieni nel mio campo di fiori
by Hermy-chan
Summary: Wufei è morto... in paradiso chi lo aspetta? Ma lui riuscirà ad arrivare in paradiso? O per le sue azioni sarà costratto a soffrire nell'Inferno? O forse no... perchè l'Inferno l'ha vissuto in terra...


VIENI NEL MIO CAMPO DI FIORI  
  
Prologo  
  
195 A.C.  
  
Treize è morto, è appena stato sconfitto da Chang Wu-fei. Intanto la battaglia prosegue, Zechs e Heero continuano il loro duello senza dar retta a ciò che succede intorno a loro, finchè anche Zechs non viene sconfitto, e entrambi si voltano a guardare le conseguenze della battaglia.  
  
La battaglia dovrebbe essere finita, ma c'è qualcosa che non va, gli sconri continuano.  
  
Un MS sta distruggendo tutti gli altri in preda a una furia ceca. Non è un semplice Mobile Suit, è un Gundam.  
  
Wu-fei sta attaccando senza apparente motivo tutti quelli che si trovano intorno a lui, indipendentemente dalla loro fazione.  
  
Gli altri piloti di Gundam sono rimasti immobili, incapaci di darsi una spiegazione per quello che sta succedendo.  
  
Solo Heero riesce a riscuotersi, forse grazie alla sua freddezza, e si interpone tra il Gundam Altron e i MS attaccati d aWu-fei.  
  
-Cosa stai facendo Wufei?-  
  
-Dev ammazzarli tutti! Tutti! E' morto, anche lui, devono morire tutti ora! Anche tu!-  
  
-Wu-fei che diavolo...?-  
  
La comunicazione viene interrota e Wu-fei si lancia all'attacco.  
  
Heero riesce a bloccarlo  
  
-Wu-fei... forse qui l'unico che deve veramente morire sei tu...-  
  
-Io? Io devo uccidere! Tutti!-  
  
-Ma tu sei l'unico che desidera morire-  
  
-Io? Io..voglio morire?!Io... sì...-  
  
Un solo colpo  
  
-Target lock on-  
  
Un ultimo respiro  
  
-Fuoco!-  
  
Il Gundam Altron era esploso e con esso Wu-fei  
  
MeiLan, MeiLan dove sei? In questo paradiso, pieno di fiori e di sole dove sei?  
  
Non ti trovo MeiLan, eppure è qui che stai, ne sono sicuro.  
  
Questo è il paradiso, il tuo paradiso, pieno di fiori e di allegria... come quel prato.  
  
Quanto avevi corso in quel prato da bambina? Quanti sogni vi avevi riposto? Quanti si erano poi avverati?  
  
Cosa vedevi MeiLan in quel prato?  
  
Vedevi te stessa, vedevi Nataku? Ti vedevi la più forte, la migliore?  
  
Ti vedevi così da piccola in quel prato? Eri così che volevi diventare? Era il tuo sogno MeiLan?  
  
Il tuo sogno che ti è stato portato via? Che si è potuto avverare solo nel mio cuore?  
  
Tu MeiLan, Nataku, sei tu il guerriero più forte, sei tu che hai dato la vita per salvare lo scrigno dei tuoi sogni.  
  
Io cosa ho fatto invece? Non ho mai trovato un prato dove far nascere i miei sogni, dove vederli sbocciare come delle piccole margherite o come delle magnifiche rose.  
  
Io non ho saputo trovare la giustizia che cercavo, non ho saputo salvare le persone per me importanti...  
  
Nella mia vita ho solamente ucciso. Ucciso per uno scopo che neanche avevo ben definito. Avevo racchiuso tutto in una parola, giustizia, ma cos'è la giustizia se non le si da un significato?  
  
Giustizia sarebbe forse stato riaverti, ridarti la vita Nataku...  
  
Sarebbe stato giusto ma non ne sono stato capace, io sono solamente riuscito a donarti la morte...  
  
Il tuo prato s'è salvato, ma poi è esploso con tutta la colonia. A cosa sono serviti i tuoi sforzi? A cosa sono serviti i miei?  
  
Entrambi a nulla... per me è giusto così, ma tu avevi diritto di vedere il tuo prato salvo per sempre per l'eternità. Invece anche lui è stato macchiato di sangue, da questa sporca guerra. Guerra che come tutte ha portato solo sofferenza. A tutti.  
  
Io ho portato sofferenza, altri ne hanno portata a me.  
  
E' stato uno scambio. Non equo purtroppo.  
  
A me hanno fatto un piacere togliendomi la vita. Hanno fermato quella macchina assassina che stavo diventando.  
  
Heero, è stato lui a uccidermi, dopo che avevo perso il controllo di me stesso, dopo che ero impazzito, dopo che la battaglia era finita, dopo che continuavo ad attaccare tutti, i miei compagni compresi.  
  
Lui, lui mi ha capito, ha capito che volevo la morte. E' andato contro tutti, contro le urla di tutti e mi ha affrontato. E io ho perso.  
  
E ora sono arrivato qui, in questo posto che sembra il paradiso. E non capisco perchè sono qui, mi meritavo l'inferno, per aver ucciso tutte quelle persone.  
  
Perchè?  
  
-Chi espia le proprie colpe in terra, anche solo ammettendole è destinato al paradiso-  
  
Chi l'ha detto? Questa voce... la ricordo...  
  
Nataku?  
  
-Questo è ciò che mi è stato detto perlomeno!-  
  
Nataku, è lei! E' in mezzo al suo prato pieno di fiori che guarda verso di me, forte come sempre.  
  
-Wu-fei, vieni nel mio campo di fiori-  
  
Arrivo Nataku, non me lo merito ma voglio vederti, voglio poterti abbracciare ancora.  
  
Aspettami Nataku, sto arrivando. 


End file.
